The Next Generation
by Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777
Summary: When their parents get kidnapped, Brookelyn, her siblings, and her cousins must work together to save them, but can they get to their parents in time? Rated T for swearing as usual. Written in Fan character Brookelyn's Point Of View.


Me: Hey everyone! I'm back again! Here's a little information on what exactly is going on.  
Brooke: Hey Dad! Why did you and mom get divorced?  
Brick:...  
Brooke: Daddy?  
Brick:... Let's NOT tell that story, please?  
Brooke: Okay Daddy... I'm sure miss Ruffy-Girl will tell the story anyways.  
Brick:WHAT! No. No, no, no! I'm you're favorite, remember!  
Me:...  
Brooke: But I'm cuter!  
Me:... She's got a point there Brick, I mean look at her! She's just so adorable! *huggles Brooke* And I won't tell the _WHOLE_ story, just the basics of it 'cause you are my favorite.  
Blossom: Why did you make me and Brick get a divorce!  
Me:... Uuuuuuh, for story conflict? Yeah! That's it! For a story conflict! ^w^  
Brick & Blossom:... T_T  
Me: Don't worry! It might possibly change! Anyways, I don't own any of the original Puffs or Ruffs, or any other characters associated in the show. Please enjoy this new story, and of course tell me if I should add anything in to the Prolouge. :D Oh! And before I forget, their "high" school is 6th to 12th, and Elementary is Pre-k to 5th! And they only have one teacher! (so much simpiler) :D And yes this is just added on 2/26/11, I had to "age them up" to fit with the story line better.

**The Next Generation  
**Prologue  
By: Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777

For a little background info (and a little on the next generation of puffs/ ruffs)  
please read this!

Brick and Blossom

Although a story more of jealousy on Brick's part, the two realized they were in love when Blossom nearly died.  
Brick had, for once, showed his true feelings for her, not just love, but sadness on that day, however, just months  
before, he had beaten every guy who even looked at her, until they were bloody, black & blue, and nearly dead.  
They ended up getting married when they were nineteen. The next year they had their first two kids, a set of twins,  
on New years day, the two's names were Brock and Brookelyn, or Brooke, are currently  
in ninth (where they are taught by their mother). Brooke is like her father, ruby red eyes,  
orange-red hair, and is always starting some sort of trouble. Brock, however, looks like his father with  
reddish-pink eyes, but is more like his mother, sweet, caring, and likes loves to be right. Two years later  
on Valentine's day (February 14), their youngest, Blizzard, or Blizz, was born. Blizz looks and acts like her  
mother, but isn't exactly what one would call a genius. Blizzard is currently in seventh grade. Blossom and  
Brick divorced, after a huge fight over the kids and a rumor of Brick having an affair with Princess  
Morebucks (which didn't happen). After being married for about eight years they divorced  
(ten days before their eighth anniversary), Blossom was the one who wanted it not Brick.  
Brooke lives with Brick, as Brock and Blizz live with Blossom. Blossom is currently dating Dexter,  
which NONE of her kids like (Brick absolutely loathes it and wants to murder Dexter... Brooke  
feels the same way...). Blossom currently works as a ninth grade school teacher at Townsville High,  
and Brick fights the monsters and crooks like he did when he was a teen, and  
if he's not doing that he's spending time with _his_ little girl.

Butch and Buttercup

Butch and Buttercup didn't really get along as well as their siblings did at first, however, now they are semi-happily (not  
nearly as happy as Bubbs and Boom though) married couple. Her first born weren't twins, unlike her sister's. The eldest  
is Bart (tenth grade), he's more like Boomer than like his parents though (sweet, kind, innocent, etc.) and has the  
same shade of eyes as Butch. Blader (ninth grade) came next, along with his twin sister, on 's Day (March seventeenth).  
He's exactly like Butch, although more level-headed and had the same shade of eyes as BC. The youngest, Beatrice (or  
Bea for short) is much like her mother, along with being fairly quiet. Blader, being the only boy, feels obliged to protect his  
sisters. Butch and Buttercup constantly fight over who's sibling was right. Butch works as (somewhat) a police officer, and  
Buttercup stays at home or goes to keep Townsville safe.

Boomer and Bubbles

High-school sweethearts who married only a few months after their graduation. Bubbles, now a famous clothing  
designer, still loves Boomer, now an animator, as much as she did when she was younger, if not more. Bubbles  
and Boomer have four children. Beauty (tenth grade) is born first. She's sweet and kind (much like Bubbles, but  
far more shy). Bomber and Bliss (ninth grade), twins, were born next. Bliss is anything but blissful, she is arrogant  
and rude (she acted more like Buttercup than her own parents!). Bomber's somewhat crazy (like Butch), but only  
when he looses his temper, other than that, he's quiet and keeps to himself. Blurry (seventh grade) is the youngest,  
he is like Boomer, but also like Bubbles all at the same time, he's fairly smart and is rather kind,  
(he also has to wear a pair of glasses, because of his poor eyesight, making it rather ironic that his name is Blurry).  
Bubbles and Boomer are constantly trying to push Brick and Blossom back together.

Bonkers and Bunny

In spite of the fact that Bonkers tried not to show how he felt about Bunny, she kinda broke him down. The two got married  
when they were twenty, a few months later their son, Bryce (eighth grade), is born. Bryce is quiet, yet impulsive, sweet,  
yet rude, he has a mixture of both of his parents personalities, obviously. Bunny is currently a sixth grade school  
teacher at Townsville High, and Bonkers focuses on fighting crime, and monsters to keep the town, and his family,  
safe. Bunnyand Bonkers both want Blossom and Brick back together, but Bunny knows it will take time, and insists not  
to meddle with it.

Billy and Barrie

Although Billy acted as if she couldn't care less about Barrie when the two where 15, she slowly, and accidentally,  
started showing how she really felt about him when they were 18, being forced to dance with each other at Bubbles's and  
Boomer's wedding. The two got married at the age of twenty-one, and a year after they had their daughter, Bo. Bo is quiet,  
tough, sensitive, and loving. She is in sixth grade, and is being taught by her Aunt Bunny. Billy is an animator and works along  
side her older brother Boomer, while Barrie is a scientist working with his father. Billy and Barrie subtly try to  
push Blossom and Brick together.

Me: Alright! There ya' go! I'll see if I can get some pics on my DA account of the kids, so you can really see how they look. :D  
Billy: Why am I married to Barrie! I mean, it's Barrie!  
Bo: Mommy? Wha's wong?  
Billy: Huh? *turns around* AAAAAWWW! *huggles Bo* Your so cute! ^w^  
Bo: ^/^ I loves you, Mommy  
Billy: Alright Ruffy, you're forgiven. This time!  
Me: YAY! So please review, and I'll get those pics ASAP!


End file.
